The Masters' Heir
by AureusVerus
Summary: Snape finds his son whom he thought was dead but when Tonk's and Lupin find him the truth is stranger than fiction! Not Severitus!No SLash!
1. Finding an identity

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think this is mine it's all J.K.R.'s genius the only thing that's mine is Damien. Hi I'm Aureus Verus this is my first Fanfic, so please be kind, I worked real hard on my stories. So read, review, and enjoy.Please no flames!

The Masters' Heir

By Aureus Verus

Chapter 1: Finding an Identity

It was a busy day in London, people hurried from place to place not bothering to notice a small boy leaning against the wall of a bookstore. He looked to be about eleven, but in truth he was fifteen , just very short and scrawny for his age. His name was Damien. The reason he wasn't hurrying about was simple, he had nowhere to hurry to. He was an orphan, alone in the world, he had lived in an orphanage up until six months ago, when he had a strange dream.

FLASHBACK:

Damien had just fallen asleep when he met a strange woman in his dream world, she has deep clear blue eyes like never ending pools of the purest water, eyes that could pierce the soul, and sleek black hair. Her eyes were just like Damien's and that is because she was his mother.

"Mmmmother" Damien stuttered surprised.

"Yes, Damien it's me", she said , her voice had a misty quality like she was talking to him from far away.

"Why are you here?" Damien asked, he knew it was stupid and rude to ask, but he was curious.

"You must leave the orphanage and find your father, he will need you in the future", she answered smiling.

"But, how will I find him?" he asked, completely perplexed.

"Damien, take this chain and I will give you one other thing" she replied in the same misty voice.

"What?" he asked still confused.

"You may not know this but you're a wizard, I give you knowledge, that you have missed, and this book it was your fathers' and still is I suppose", she said looking lost in thought.

A sudden wave of knowledge came over him and suddenly he knew spells and incantations he never knew before, things he couldn't even imagine, for he never thought of spells or incantations in his fourteen years.

"I must go now, but remember, I will always love you", came the misty voice as it faded away just as his image of her faded into his dreams.

PRESENT:

That was six months ago, and Damien had found no trace of his father, his chances of finding him were pretty slim after all the only clue he had was a chain with a broken pendant that showed half of a family crest. Still even as his chances seemed to dwindle daily, there was always hope, and he would never give up.

Please review!


	2. Running into new Friends

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think this is mine it's all J.K.R.'s genius the only thing that's mine is Damien. Hi I'm Aureus Verus this is my first Fanfic, so please be kind, I worked real hard on my stories. So read, review, and enjoy.

Hey there me again thanks to my two reveiwers Pctm888 and Mistress Fiera this chapter is dedicated to my two best friends (you know who you are winks) Oh by the way i'm going on vacation soon so the next update could take awhile

The Masters' Heir

By Aureus Verus

Chapter 2: Running into new friends

Damien Stood up from his place on the wall. He didn't know what to do. He was lost and alone, he decided to run. Just run from the fear and lonlieness. After running for hours he found himself in unfamiliar territory: Grimauld Place. for a second Damien wondered why there was no number twelve but shrugged it off as a weird mistake. He sat down on the curb between number 11 and number 13 and started to read his book.

Just as the sun was about to settwo people by the names of Remus Lupin And Nymphadora tonks (surname only if you please!) were walking along the sidewalk when they saw him sitting therealthough in the waning light they could not see him clearly they were pretty sure they knew who it was. Lupin looked to tonks and asked"Is that Snape?"

"How should I know! Looks like him though" she replied looking confused as to why Severus Snape potions master and most feared professer at Hogwarts, Known for being a tyrant to all houses except his own and bane of all Gryfindors and particularly venomous towards Harry Potter Would be sitting on a curb.

Just to be sure Lupin called out "Snape"

"I'm sorry sir my names Damien not Snape" Damien said meeting Lupins eyes. Lupin gazed into the cerulean eyes and somehow could just tell the boy was a wizardHe decided to introduce himself to the boy it justseemed like his gut was telling him to do it. He glanced at the book it was entitled Every Potion Under the Sun 'he might not be Snape but he sure thinks like him' thought lupin he than noticed to crystaline colered orbs staring at him So he sat down next to Damien.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Nymp-", he stopped when he saw the glare she gave him'"tonks her name is Tonks" he recovered Quickley. She sat down beside Lupin and asked "So why are you here?"

"Well I'm here because I have no where else to go." he stated glancing at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world he shouldn't have said that but he felt he could trust these people he was sure of it.

"What do you mean" Lupin said worriedly.

Well you se six months ago I ran away from the orphanage i lived at after a strange dream I had told me to find my father" They loooked at him like he was slightly delusional "But i know it wasn't just a dream," he said defensivley " because when I woke up I had this chain around my neck" He finishes by showing them the crest.

Thers is a sharp intake of breath as Lupin gasps "Tonks" he said his voice laced with disbelief "I've seen this crest before."

That's it hoped you liked it it's all right if you didn't go ahead and flame me if that's what it takes to break the silence out there.

Please review!


	3. Shocking Revelations

Hi ya it's me again sorry for the long wait writers block and tons of school work tend to put me behind so I'm just saying I'm sorry now for the future just in case. Also I LOVE writing fanfiction but I HATE typing because I'm bad at it so I tend to make a lot of mistakes a spellchecker and a mom who knows grammar and stuff helps but if you find mistakes please tell me.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING NADDA ZIP ZILCH ZERO not for the lack of wishing though (sighs)

Review responses

**Viva Rose**: I'm glad you like it I'm going to continue and update when I can.

**Pctm888**: Good to see you're still reading it thanks for all the support you've given me!

**The Masters Heir**

Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations

"You have sir?" Asked Damien eyes wide with hope.

Lupin simply nodded apparently having lost the ability to speak in his shock. He hadn't seen that crest since his days in school and it was very strange to see it on such an innocent looking boy.

" Whose is it?" Tonks inquired not having recognized it. She stared at the half crest that Damien held in his hand the only clear thing on it was a cobra in striking position, upright, hood spread wide, with fangs bared. All in all it looked rather evil. Tonks definitely had not seen that crest before. " I'm sure I've never seen it before." She said hoping Lupin would tell her what family had that family crest.

"You wouldn't have it's not a very prominent name anymore." Lupin explained to her, " This crest is the family crest of our _DEAR_ potions master" he told her with a slight smile.

Tonks' eyebrows shot up in surprise. She started whispering to Lupin about the crest.

Damien was feeling very impatient they had been talking about the crest for five minutes without telling him a single thing about it. He wanted, no, NEEDED to know what the crest meant he needed to find his father.

"What should we do?" Tonks askedstill whispering

"Let's take him Albus he'll know what to do" ,Lupin suggested. Tonks nodded her head in agreement.

Turning to Damien Tonks said " Come on Damien we're going to take you to someone who can answer your questions." Damien jumped into the air smiling he nodded and took Lupin's hand. With a loud CRACK they were gone.

A.N. that was great wasn't it that was were I was going to stop but I'm feeling nice so I'll keep going

They reappeared outside a huge castle. "Whoa" was all Damien could think to say.

Lupin chuckled " That's what I thought when I first saw it" he said smiling.

"Where are we" Damien asked eyes large as dinner plates and voice almost a whisper because of the way the castle exuded an aura of warmth safety power and something else something mysterious.

"It's Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Tonks told him her eyes gleaming with glee at his awestruck face. Damien looked around in amazement he had never seen anything so beautiful with a huge lake to his left and a gigantic forest to the right and acting as the center piece of the landscape was Hogwarts it's tiers and towers seemed to brush the cloud above. Damien once again found him self shocked the outside of the castle had been beautiful but the inside was magnificent and huge, Damien stared at everything feeling very out of place in his messy orphanage uniform but still he had this strange sense of belonging as if he had finally found his true home.

"Here we are," Tonks said brightly breaking Damien out of his reverie "Remus do you know the password?" she inquired looking at him expectantly. Damien didn't understand no one was there besides them nor was there a door to enter just a stone gargoyle.

"Yes it's Twix which I expect is some sort of muggle candy knowing Albus." Lupin said rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the password Albus chose for his door though in hindsight a death Eater probably would never think of a muggle candy when trying to break into his office.

"Alright then, Twix." Tonks told the gargoyle it instantly sprung to life and stepped aside. Damien was struck dumb 'I should have expected that nothing here is normal' he thought after all those moving portraits they had passed earlier had convinced him of that. While Damien was lost in thought Tonks and Lupin led him up the revoling staircase.

"May I ask whom we are meeting?" Damien asked sounding very formal.

"We're going to see Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of this school." Lupin answered surprised at the formality with which Damien spoke a kid his age shouldn't know that or if they did they didn't care.

"Come in Remus." A voice said from the other side of the door before Lupin could knock.

'How does he do that!' Lupin thought stepping inside. The sight that met him was not what he'd hoped for as he came face to face with a glaring Severus Snape who immediately slunk out and down the steps.

"Severus." Lupin called out but it was a futile effort Severus simply walked to fast to have yelled quick enough to catch. "Oh well he'll find out soon enough after all Damien is his son he'll have to be told." Lupin muttered under his breath as he sat down in one of the chairs facing Albus's desk as Tonks and Damien followed suit.

"Ahh… Remus, Tonks who is your guest?" the man who must be Professor Dumbledore asked looking at him, smiling kindly. He seemed to radiate a quite power. Damien smiled back slightly at the old headmaster.

"My names Damien sir." He replied answering the question even though it hadn't been directed at him.

'I see, now may I ask why you're here?" Dumbledore asked eyes his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Damien squirmed slightly under the headmasters gaze " Um well I er you see sir I'm not exactly uh sure why I'm here I just showed Mr. Lupin my necklace and he and Tonks brought me here." Damien finished stumbling over his words and looked up visibly confused.

" Call me Remus Damien and this necklace has half of a very interesting crest on it." Lupin handed the necklace to Dumbledore and as he examined it a smile spread across his face.

" I do believe I've seen this crest before." He said eyes twinkling full force.

"That's the second time today someone's said that Damien yelled, irritated he liked the old man but that twinkling was annoying and he wanted answers. " Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on what the crest means and who I am." He finished when he realized what he was saying and went pale paler than he already was if that's possible. He hadn't meant to rant like that, he had forgotten his manners which at the orphanage would get him smacked upside the head and no meals for the day "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir," he stuttered afraid he was going to be hit "I d-didn't mean to snap at you li-like tha-that" Damien often found himself saying that, no matter how hard he tried his temper always got the better of him. Damien expected Dumbledore to be angry at him, to yell at him, but to his utter amazement Dumbledore just smiled and chuckled slighty.

"No need to apologize young one you have every right to be angry after all you've been dragged around all day with no idea of what is going on you have the right to ask questions but now is not the time unfortunately, but all will be revealed in time right now I must tell you where you will be staying until them." Dumbledore told him as if he was saying Damien would have to wait for a while before he could have his presents instead of waiting to find his identity.

" And where is that?" Damien asked a bit of an edge to his voice because he was than just a little bit peeved at this arrangement he grabbed his book and stood up.

" The Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix may be found at 12 Grimauld place." Dumbledore told him then, turning to Tonks he said, "Tonks could you please take Damien to headquarters I need to talk with Remus About something important."

Tonks looked at Remus confused but he nodded to her to say it was ok and , taking Damiens hand, she left.

K That's the end of chapter 3 how do you like it? I need reviews people even flames are welcome if it means I get reviews by the way I need ideas about what house he should be in his interactions with the golden trio and how he and Malfloy treat each other (Hate or Friendship) and what should happen I don't have everything layed out and could use help please!


End file.
